


Ring Your Neck

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: Extension of 14x07, when the gang was saved by Watts and Julia confronts Goldie. Warning Spoilers.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 10





	Ring Your Neck

They were saved, just in time by Watts, when Julia looked at Goldie, “you” and began choking her. “I can’t believe, I trusted you!”  
“Julia, let her go!” William said as he pulled her away but on the inside was laughing as were the inspector and George.  
“You deserved too die! You killed my husband and are such a boring couple. All you talk about is science and work! Oh, and I put a recording device in the pelican, so I could hear about your conversations.” She said with a smug look  
Julia was about to ring her neck again, when William grabbed her, “so that’s how you found out how we send secret messages to each other?” she asked  
“Yes…how again so boring and not romantic at all.”  
“Goldie Huckabee, you’re under arrest” Watts said and put hand cuffs on her and pulled her, when she turned to them, with a gross look, “I’m surprised your furniture still intact” and shuddered and left with Watts  
William and Julia looked at each other, and knew she was talking about.  
“Furniture still intact? What is she bloody talking about Murdoch?”  
George’s eyes went wide and understood.  
“Uh…nothing sir. Let’s go home”  
Julia nodded and they left hand in hand, thankful they were both alive and unharmed.

The End


End file.
